


Fab Five

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Repressed Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Steve isn’t exactly sure what to think about this… it’s surreal to have all this attention on him, and it not be because he’s about ready to command some troops into some type of danger, rather instead because this is somehow supposed to help get his life back on track.Peggy had apparently nominated him for this ‘fab five’ thing and Steve does trust her, he doesn’t exactly understand what’s going on exactly, but he trusts her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Fab Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lola29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola29/gifts).



> Happy Birth, Lola~! 
> 
> Based on this prompt 'no power au/fab five au where Steve is a vet struggling to get back to civilian life and living in a small very red city (aka totally in denial about his sexuality). He’s nominated by his ex, Peggy, and once the fab five are there he can’t take his eyes away from the gorgeous brunette tornado named Tony. Let’s just say that the fitting of clothes is going to be a problem'
> 
> Also I'm going to be honest, I know *nothing* of queer eye or the fab five... but there was an attempt.

Steve isn’t exactly sure what to think about this… it’s surreal to have all this attention on him, and it not be because he’s about ready to command some troops into some type of danger, rather instead because this is somehow supposed to help get his life back on track.

Peggy had apparently nominated him for this ‘fab five’ thing and Steve does trust her, he doesn’t exactly understand what’s going on exactly, but he trusts her. Doesn’t matter that they’re not together anymore, that their breakup though mutual was probably exacerbated by Steve’s own problems with coping with the realities of coming back home, he trusts her instinctively so if she says it’s a good idea then it’s a good idea.

It seems like each of fab five has a strength, something that they excelled in and the camaraderie they share is something that speaks to how comfortable and close they all are with each other. It makes Steve’s heart ache a little for his own family, some of them are still deployed, some are just assigned elsewhere, either way there’s a swath of distance between them and though he has Peggy, he still feels rather alone.

Something must show on his face because suddenly one of them, the one that Steve had unconsciously being paying a little extra attention more than normal for reasons he didn’t understand, looks at him and smiles brightly. “You must be unhappy because of your drab wardrobe right? I can fix that.”

Steve doesn’t actually think there’s anything wrong with wardrobe, he doesn’t put a lot of importance on it because a lot of time what he wears is mandated by the military, so he doesn’t care too much for his civilian clothes beyond just being modest and fitting him.

Apparently though everyone else thinks there’s a problem with them. Steve would find that annoying perhaps another day but right now that smile, and the warmth in those brown eyes is really just too much for him to feel anything resembling annoyance.

“What… what would you suggest?” Steve doesn’t usually trip over his own words, the last time he remembers doing such it was in front of Peggy back when he’d been trying at a confession, halfway through it before Peggy had just gotten mercy on him and kissed him.

Steve has to remember for a moment who the man in front of him, he’s typically good with pairing names and faces together but he feels unusually nervous right now for someone reason.

Tony rambles on a reply, one in which Steve pointedly doesn’t listen to because he’s much more interested in committing Tony’s features to memory. His hair matches his eyes, looking fluffy but still well maintained with a hint of unruliness in it that seems to suit him well. Steve doesn’t know how he knows but he feels like Tony is a mischievous person, that his eyes must alight with amusement when he gets to follow through on such things.

His goatee is well taken care of and looks really right against his skin, Steve has the thought that Tony is just one of those men that instinctively looks better with facial hair even if he’d probably look just as good clean shaven too.

It seems ludicrous to think that, but Steve wagered that Tony just had one of those faces that made everything look good.

What he’s wearing is a lot of things that Steve doesn’t recognize it, but it is probably some fashionable brands that he knows nothing about, with how well the clothes fit him, Steve has to wonder if they’ve been tailored made to fit his body.

“-ve, Steve.” Tony said, suddenly in front of him, and way too close to comfort.

Steve has to take a step back because of the surprise, he hadn’t realized he had gotten that trapped in his thoughts that he had just been outright ignoring Tony.

“I- Sorry.” Steve quickly muttered, flushing from embarrassment even if it feels so much more than he usually does. He swears he hears Peggy chuckling in the distance, but right now all of his attention remains on the man in front of him.

“I space out sometimes.” Steve said, it wasn’t an excuse, he often did get lost in his thoughts but not really like this.

Tony pats his cheek lightly, and Steve doesn’t know what to think of the action. Tony’s hands are warm yet they’re far more calloused than he would have imagined them being which hints that he works with his hands.

Steve has always admired men that worked with their hands. There was just… something about it.

“That’s okay, darling. My big ego over here just thought you were struck speechless by how gorgeous I am.” Tony laughed, and it was a delightful, delightful sound. His face looks so carefree and his eyes like Steve had expected earlier to alight with amusement.

He looks very free and sure of himself and Steve is infinitely jealous in that moment in ways he can’t understand.

He feels like he should argue that wasn’t the case, that he’s not like that, but the response dies on his tongue. Steve doesn’t have a problem with anyone like that, he knows some people do, particularly given where he lives, but he’s never had a problem and has always been the first one to sock someone in the jaw when they spout bigotry, too.

“I’ll pay attention from now, I promise.” Steve spoke solemnly, in the same tone he used to respond to missions which hopefully wasn’t out of place but he wanted to prove that it wouldn’t happen again.

“So earnest.” Tony chuckled. “I promise you, though, you’ll look so much better once I’m done with you~”


End file.
